


Breakfast in bed

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: Chris knows how lucky he is to have you in his life. He wants to surprise you because you made his life more beautiful every day. But for Chris, who has never been to the kitchen, will everything go all right?





	Breakfast in bed

There were things that Chris liked; going for a run on a sunny day with his dog Dodger, going out for a drink with friends, and most importantly, watching you … Enjoying every free time you could find and doing ordinary couple activities. When you left to do your personal things, Chris missed you very soon. He watched you quietly in the corner, trying not to bother you while you burying your head into the books. In your comfortable clothes, with a messy bun, a pencil between your lips seemed so pretty like cherries; he had to do more than he could to not pushing the books in front you and fucking you on the table. He enjoyed listening to your excited voice when you talked to your friends or family on the phone, and he was eager to find out the news made you so happy. Watching you play with the Dodger on the tired evenings was a full show for Chris. Dodger resting its big body on you, still believing itself as a puppy and not letting you go until your whole face being licked, they all were so funny to him. While you were trying to escape from Dodger, you’d beg him for help, and Chris always would throw the plush toy and rescue you.

And right now Chris was watching you again, you were looking so good in your sleep that he bit his bottom lip not bent and kiss you. How could you be a goddess when he was a monster after waking up? He smelled the sweet scent of your hair spreading over the white soft pillow, now his favourite fragrance was your shampoo. Paying great attention not to awaken you, his fingers wandered like ghosts on your forehead, the tip of your tiny nose, and even down, on your lips. He remembered the day when you told him that you never snore, while he grinned at the little snorts coming out through your apart lips. He reached to the right of the bed, to the bedside table. When he started to record snoring, the screen of the phone shook because of his laughs, but he still had proof to persuade you. When his stomach rumbled, he left the phone and thought to wake you up and go to breakfast together. But he knew how tired you were last night; he tumbled out of bed with the idea. Chris always wanted to prepare a breakfast for you as he saw in movies. He would say good morning to you with a little tray in his hands and a rose between his lips. As he walked enthusiastically toward the kitchen, Dodger stood up from the corner. Chris started to think about what he could cook for you after filling the food bowl.  
After the long and hot night you had with Chris, the first thing you noticed was the blender when you opened your eyes. You heard the song Chris had put on to smother the squeaky noise it was your favourite song; you put your face more into the pillow. Chris didn’t wait for you to have breakfast and making a smoothie before running errands. Hearing the platters clapping together, you quickly lifted your head and jumped out of the bed to find out what was going on while pulling your boyfriend’s t-shirt down. The idea of Chris gets hurt turned your stomach, but the more you walked to the kitchen, the more delicious smell wrapped you. Could you be wrong about his current plans, you never remembered seeing him cooking something before. You started quietly watching him when you found him dancing. Without anything other than underwear on him, not even fixing his hair yet, he managed to take your breath away and when he leaned into the fridge, you were dead. The extra time he spent at the gym began to show the results, your fingertips were enjoying the hard muscles underneath his clothes for the last couple of days. Weren’t you the one who was moaning in his arms a few hours ago? Then why were you filled with desire now? When he bent to the lower rack, you sighed heavily with the sight in front of your eyes.

“What a beautiful sight.” Chris was both scared and upset about getting caught; he stood up suddenly and turned his head in the direction of your voice. You were leaning against the doorway, your arms clasped in your chest, he put you should wear more his clothes in the back of his mind. When you wiggled your eyebrows, grinning at the man, Chris rolled his eyes. Once you wrapped your arm around his body, you pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning, darling.”

“Good Morning. You weren’t supposed to wake up yet. "Apparently Chris didn’t find one kiss enough, he pulled you closer and kissed the crook of your neck while putting the bowl of fruits on the counter. You lifted your eyebrows with amazement after passing by him and leaning against the counter."I was going to surprise you like in the movie we watched the other day.”

“Oh,” as you looked at him with a puzzled expression on your face, now you could understand why the kitchen was literally a mess. When you looked around, you could see oranges on the counter and slices of bread waiting to be toast. As his thought warmed your heart, a smile appeared on your lips. After cupping his face, Chris leaned forward to bring your faces closer and you kissed his pouty lips. “How can I make up to you for pissing on your surprise? I can help you prepare this beautiful breakfast if you want. ”

“No,” Chris picked you up and placed you on the counter, your butt met with cold and he watched you struggling and yelping. “You will sit here and you won’t interfere with my work. Yes, my plans may have been a little ruined, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t prepare breakfast for you. ”

You watched the man moving around helplessly in the kitchen while holding the fruit bowl in your lap, shaking your head to the music. Even though Chris thought he was making hush of it, actually he was doing a pretty good job. When he pulled the eggs out of the fridge, you anxiously held your breath. They weren’t your favourite but hey, you had no right to say something. After finding the biggest strawberry you’ve seen so far in the bowl, Chris completely lost his attention on breakfast. While you standing there like an angel sent to tempt him, it was difficult to function; and now he was thinking with his downside, staring at the fruit between your lips. Placing the eggs on the kitchen island and tasting the strawberry on your lips didn’t take more than five seconds, and you were totally unprepared and confused when his lips attacked. Chris grabbed your hand on the counter and wrapped it around his neck as he continued to invade your lips. He took place between your legs and deepened the kiss. You two continued to kiss until your lungs rebelled for a little air. He pulled back grinning at you, your lips were swollen, your brain left function and your whole body were begging for more.

“It was fun, -. Let’s do it again sometime. “You gave your greatest smile to him while him trying to regulate his breath in astonishment because you still had your sarcastic attitude. Chris stared at you as his tongue started in the corner of his mouth, licking the upper lip and then the lower, in a slow-moving to taste the strawberry on his own.

"I assure you, we will do more after breakfast.” You reacted instantly to his velvet voice and pressed your thighs together. When you bowed your head shyly, he smiled at the redness on your cheeks as if it wasn’t you who just seduced him. Chris had even forgotten what he was doing while you let him finish his preparation.

You were waiting patiently for breakfast in the bed when he told you to go to the bedroom five minutes before him. Dodger had already eaten his fill, lying at the end of the bed. When you remembered the time you trained him not to come up to bed, you grinned at the look on its eyes. Chris’s big and long body was already occupying as much space as he could. With the footsteps, you laid your back on the bed rail and stared at the door. Chris walked in with the tray in his hands, a rose in his lips, and you watched him walking to you. You waited for him to sit down, while the delicious smells coming from the tray making your mouth water. He gave you the rose, you looked at him under your eyelashes and nosed the flower. Even if you noticed that the fragrance vanished in the air, you didn’t vocalize and pulled the man to yourself, paying attention to the tray between you. It was your way to thank him and you both had no problem with it. Chris pulled himself back, using all his will to not let your tongue slip in.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” When you shrugged and glanced at him, Chris rolled his eyes and pointed at the plate. “Let’s see if you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure they all are delicious, Chris.” When you took the fork to taste one of the many delicacies on the plate, Chris watched with enthusiasm and was eager for your reaction. The first bite you took was literally a torture. You did your best to chew it as you thought about what Chris could do to screw up a simple omelette. You tried to smile at the man waiting for you impatiently to say something. You would have food poisoning in order not to break his boyfriend’s heart, but you had to do it after he worked his arse off all the morning. “Oh my God, it’s delicious. Thank you, darling.”

“Really?” Chris lifted his eyebrows with surprise, perhaps he should’ve believed in himself about cooking. He wanted to know if it was really that good. Before taking the first bite, he licked his lips with enthusiasm. It took about five seconds for him to spit it out. “This tastes horrible.”

“Really, it’s fine to me. Maybe if you brushed your teeth, it could be the reason. "You glanced everywhere except him; Chris narrowed his eyes and kept waiting how long you’d pretend that it was really good. When nothing else came to your mind, you reached the fresh orange juice and took a big sip to take the disgusting taste away.

"You like it? Then it would not be a problem for you to clean up the entire plate. "When he arched a single eyebrow and waited for an answer, you could see that he was angry because you lied.

"Okay, I admit, the taste is really bad. But I think it is because you don’t have much opportunity to spend time in the kitchen. It is good for a first try.”

While pushing everything but the fruit plate on the top away from yours, you gave him his favourite fruit. When he bit the fruit waiting in front of his lips, he nodded at you. After all, he had done his best, perhaps asking you for help could make everything better. You decided to eat your fill with fruit while the tension between you disappeared. When he reached for the second slice, you got the chance and kissed him. After seeing the smile on his face, you decided to tease him a bit. Wasn’t he the one who made fun of you for a week because you burned the lasagna?

“Love, we aren’t going to have food poisoning, are we? Cause if we are, I should stay away from you for a few days. I really don’t want to use the bathroom after you.”

“You know what-.” Chris wanted to make you payback for being a little smartass and started to tickle you.


End file.
